Ultimate Ghost
by Drakai
Summary: The old Parker luck, working true to form. And he had just started to get the hang of this hero business, when Nick Fury (middle name Leroy) decided he needed four sidekicks. And now another one to join the party. Then again, Fury really isn't the trusting type. It's in his contract. Seriously, you can check.


Two figures stood on the bridge of a large airship, in front of a large window looking at the skies over New York. In front of them were several monitors showing five different teenagers.

"So, what do you think?" The first man that spoke was a very tall bald black man with an eye-patch on over his left eye and a goatee, dressed in a black trench coat with a black uniform underneath.

"Hmm…" The other figure was also a man in what could be early-teens to late twenties, completely covered in a white and grey suit with bits of armor, mostly on his chest and arms, a hood over his masked face. A pistol of some kind was strapped to his right hip and a shorts word was over the same shoulder. "It's difficult to tell at just first glance Nick."

"I know you; you already know everything you need to about them." The white figure chuckled a little, looking at each of the masked teens in order.

"Sam Alexander, codename Nova. Powers include flight capability and energy manipulation. Pros: fast, areal support, powerful. Cons: hotheaded, at times arrogant."

"Luke Cage, no codename. Powers include invulnerability and higher than average strength. Pros: tough melee combatant, little chance of injury, somehow manages to keep his identity secret with a pair of sunglasses. Cons: overreliance on physical prowess; prefers using fists over brains."

"Daniel Rand, codename Iron Fist. Powers include mystical energy in the form of a… well, fist. Pros: mastery of martial arts, spiritual balance, some mystic knowledge. Cons: pacifism may cause problems, though unconfirmed."

"Ava Ayala, codename White Tiger. Powers include enhanced senses and agility. Pros: level head, always calm and collected, an exotic beauty."

"What's that got to do with the team?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"With the team? Absolutely nothing, that one's for my own viewing pleasure." The white man chuckled again.

"Teenagers. Cons?"

"Powers difficult to control, may lose herself to feline instincts."

"And finally Peter Parker, the leader of your little team, codename Spider-Man. Powers include super strength and agility, surface clinging, or 'stick'em powers' as he calls it, and a sixth sense. Pros: experienced in being an actual hero, what you want the team doing; charismatic, smart, responsible. Cons: acts like a buffoon, not very good impulse and self-control. That concludes my little estimate of the team."

"You still haven't told me if you accept."

"What would you actually expect from me Nick?"

"To help the team whenever they need it, to guide them. Make them into heroes."

"Slight problem with that. I'm no hero."

"You always say that, and I always give you the reasons you are.

"Do you really want me to influence your little team? I' afraid you might not be able to handle the result."

"This ain't my first rodeo, kid."

"You say that way too much for your own good. Alright, I'm in, but I got a few stipulations."

"Alright, shoot."

"I will not be the leader of the team, only the advisor. That job belongs to the Spider. I will also not be there every single time to hold their hands. If I'm not there, for whatever reason, you leave it at that. No pressure."

"Alright, deal."

"One last thing. I want to get paid."

"Paid?" Nick Fury was actually surprised at that one.

"'Course, told you I'm no hero. You'd better make it worth my time." The black superspy looked at his masked face for a few moments before nodding.

"Fine. I'll pay you."

"Good. I'll also be available for side missions. For a fee, of course."

"Of course." Fury deadpanned. "Welcome to the team, Ghost."

"Thank you Nick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Helicarrier – after dealing with the Frightful Fur (well, Three, but still)*

"Before you go, team there's one more thing." Nick Fury stopped the five teenagers from leaving the room.

"What now, Fury? I wanna go home, grab a bite to sleep, get some shut eat. No wait…" Spider-Man rambled on a bit at that point.

"Oh, it's just the matter of your sixth member. But if you'd rather go home…" The five occupants snapped to him in attention. "Well, he won't be a full-time member, just some additional backup when you need it. Come in." The door hissed open to reveal the Ghost walking calmly towards his new team.

"Hello. You can call me Ghost. But, seeing as how we _are _going to be teammates, I suppose I should tell you my name." He slicked the hood back showing a wild, spiky mane of blonde hair and took the white mask with yellow accents off his face. While lean and angular, he couldn't have been more than a year older than all of them, with bright blue eyes, a confident smirk and three whisker marks on each cheek. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, new story. Again.**

_**Is**_** there anyone out there still surprised? Cause you really shouldn't be at this point.**

**Just for clarification, the main pairing will be NarutoxAva (of course). I was thinking about MJ for Spidey (still considering that one).**

**I'll probably be putting in other Marvel heroes and villains that haven't shown up in the show yet. So yeah.**


End file.
